Decisiones
by Algenib
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que tendremos que tomar una decisión que puede alterar por completo nuestra vida.Cuando el destino nos alcanza solo tienes dos alternativas. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Después

* * *

HOLA! DE NUEVO YO! ME EXTRAÑARON? (JA JA JA, HASTA CREO)BUENO DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR MI HISTORIA DE '_LA ERA DE LA LUZ_' HE DECIDIDO PRESENTAR ANTE USTEDES ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SOBRE HARUKA Y MICHIRU, ESPERO LES AGRADE.

Y PARA LOS QUE SIGUIERON MI OTRO FIC, DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR ESTA (Y CUANDO LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE LA TELEVISIÓN Y LA COMPUTADORA LE HAN DEJADO A MI HERMANA COMIENCEN A FUNCIONAR DE NUEVO) SUBIRÉ EL EPISODIO 2 (POR SI NO LO HABÍAN NOTADO EN EL PRIMER CAP. DE MI FIC DICE EPISODIO 1).

BUENO ESPERO LES AGRADE ESTA HISTORIA (MENCIONE ACASO QUE ES BREVE?). SALUDOS!

**

* * *

**

**D E C I S I O N E S  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Después

- No soporto que peleen entre ustedes. ¡No lo hagan por favor!- gritó la chica.  
- Si quieres obligarnos, hazlo por la fuerza- contestó una de ellas.

Ella aceptó. Fue una lucha breve, pero intensa. Al final sucedió lo que esperaban.

- Nosotros queríamos probar su poder al final Princesa- dijo una de ellas.  
- Al final ¿de qué?- preguntó la chica.  
- Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber en esta ciudad. Es hora de retirarnos.  
- Encontramos al verdadero enviado del bien y la Tierra fue salvada. Misión cumplida Princesa Serena.  
- ¿Y quién es el verdadero enviado del bien?- preguntó la chica sin comprender.  
- Siempre es lo mismo.  
- Ella siempre estuvo protegiendo a la Sailor de la Destrucción- contestó la otra, y ambas jóvenes se retiraron.  
- Desde que llegamos a esta ciudad tuvimos momentos muy difíciles, siempre estuvimos peleando ¿verdad?   
- Pero fuimos recompensadas- contestó ella.  
- Sí, y no solo Sailor Saturn fue salvada por el enviado del bien, creo que nosotras también debemos darle las gracias¿no crees Sailor Neptune?

Así, el atardecer acompañaba a dos jóvenes mientras cruzaban el puente en un automóvil, mientras recorrían el camino que les conducía a su nueva vida.

* * *

Era un hermoso día. El sol brillaba, la dulce brisa matutina podía sentirse y olerse... En fin, todo en el mundo parecía celebrar el nuevo día, su victoria. 

Una joven de cabellos aguamarina y ojos de color del mar veía como el sol iluminaban las olas que descansaban en la playa.

- Interesante ¿no?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
- Mucho- respondió la joven y se dio la vuelta- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu compañía a esta hora de la mañana?- preguntó sonriendo.  
- ¿Insinuas que no puedo levantarme temprano?  
- No, solo que no lo haces muy seguido- contestó la joven divertida.  
- Siendo así, volveré a la cama.  
- Demasiado tarde- dijo la joven jalándo del brazo a la otra persona- Ahora tienes que acompañarme a desayunar.  
- Lo dices como si fuera una obligación.  
- ¿Lo es?  
- Estar a tu lado no es una obligación Michiru, es un placer.

Michiru sonrió. Tampoco para ella era una obligación estar al lado de Haruka.

Después de un agradable almuerzo, salieron a recorrer la ciudad. Cada edificio, cada calle, todo les era desconocido. Se habían acostumbrado a la vida en Tokio, a sus paisajes, a sus habitantes. De pronto la mirada de Haruka cambió.

- Las extrañas¿verdad?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Eso creo- respondió Haruka encogiéndose de hombros.   
- No te pongas así. Volveremos a verlas- dijo Michiru para levantarle el ánimo.  
- Lo sé. Es solo que no entiendo porque me siento así. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que todo sucedió.  
- Sin embargo, parece una eternidad ¿no?  
- Sí- dijo Haruka sin mirar a Michiru.

No podía ocultarle nada. Michiru sabía lo duro que resultó dejar todo atrás. La tristeza por la muerte de Setsuna, la despedida de Hotaru. Y sobre todo, dejarla atrás a ella. Porque Michiru intuía que Haruka aún se preocupaba por esa niñita rubia y de ojos brillantes. Después de todo era su Princesa y debían protegerla y estar a su lado.

Pero Haruka quizo irse, olvidarse de todo lo que perdieron y comenzar de nuevo. Y Michiru estuvo siempre a su lado.

- Creo que deberiamos regresar- sugirió Michiru con ternura. Haruka la miró con sorpresa.  
- ¿Cómo!  
- Si tanto te preocupa, deberiamos regresar.  
- Pero decidimos volver a empezar.  
- ¿Y cómo podemos volver a empezar si no eres feliz?- preguntó Michiru seriamente.

Haruka caminó hacia ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Michiru notó un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Mi felicidad eres tú- dijo con suavidad- Mientras tú seas feliz, yo lo seré. Lo siento, no sé que me pasó, creo que es un trauma post-lucha- sonrió- Pero aún pienso que hicimos lo correcto. Ella nunca estará sola.

Michiru no supo que responder, pero no hizo falta que dijera algo, al sonreir Haruka supo que pensaba lo mismo.

- Vamos. Ya recorrimos los lugares que me interesan. Ahora faltan los que te interesan a tí- dijo Haruka tomándola de la mano.  
- Bien. Pero te advierto que son muchos- contestó Michiru con tono travieso.  
- ¡Perfecto! Tenemos todo el día.

* * *

Tiendas de música, de pintura, bibliotecas y muchos lugares más. Nada faltó por explorar. Al caer la tarde decidieron ir a comer (pues aún no lo habían hecho) a un pequeño restaurante. 

Cuando ya se habían sentado un mesero llegó para informarle a Haruka que habían tenido un problema con su auto. Haruka se puso de pie y le pidió a Michiru que ordenara mientras iba a ver que sucedía. La joven leía el menú cuando algo (o más bien alguien) la interrumpió.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz frente a Michiru- Cuando el destino nos alcanza.

Al oír esas palabras Michiru levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con alguien a quien no pensó que volvería a ver en su vida.

- Volvemos a vernos señorita Kaiou- dijo un joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes.  
- ¡Etienne!- exclamó Michiru sin dar crédito a lo que veía.  
- ¡El mismo! Me alegra ver que no te olvidas de los viejos amigos.  
- Pero ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Cenando- respondió Etienne con una sonrisa burlona.

Michiru le devolvió el gesto y su sorpresa dio paso a la alegría.

- Me refiero a ¿qué haces en Japón?- preguntó Michiru con calidez.  
- Vengo por... negocios- respondió Etienne haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- Y mira a quien vuelvo a ver después de tanto tiempo. Quisiera llamarlo 'casualidad', pero mejor lo llamaré 'suerte'.

La joven sonrió. No había cambiado, aún era simpático y encantador. Y, tenía que admitirlo, también un hombre muy atractivo.

- Siento haberme tardado Michiru- se disculpó Haruka que se detuvo al ver que un desconocido ocupaba su silla.

Etienne le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos?- preguntó este en tono travieso.  
- Sí, lo siento. Haruka él es Etienne Henry un antiguo amigo. Etienne te presento a Haruka Tenou.  
- Mucho gusto- dijo Haruka.  
- Igualmente.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos por educación. Sin embargo, Michiru notó enseguida que no se habían caído nada bien.

* * *

Etienne se despidió de la pareja poco después, no sin antes darle su dirección en la ciudad y su número telefónico a Michiru, frente a una mirada de absoluta desaprobación por parte de Haruka. 

Hubo momentos en que Haruka intentó preguntarle el sin fin de preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza desde su encuentro con su 'amigo', pero se contuvo. No era el momento, pensaba. Así la cena transcurrió con aparente tranquilidad.

El regreso a casa estuvo muy silencioso, y Michiru intuía que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?- preguntó Haruka en cuanto entraron al departamento.  
- En Francia, cuando viví ahí- contestó Michiru sin levantar la mirada.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Michiru estaba algo incómoda frente a la situación, no le había contado a Haruka nada respecto a Etienne, ni de su pasado en común y se dio cuenta de que fue un gran error no haberlo hecho.

- Fueron más que amigos¿no es verdad?- preguntó Haruka al observar la actitud de Michiru- ¿Qué hubo entre ustedes?-agregó después de dudar un poco.

Y esa era precisamente la pregunta que Michiru no quería escuchar y mucho menos responder. Sin embargo, decidió decirle la verdad, después de todo, si no lo hacía, Haruka sabría que mentía.

- Estuvimos comprometidos- contestó Michiru- Fue hace algunos años. Eramos muy jóvenes- añadió al notar la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de Haruka.

Haruka la miró. Habían acordado no ocultarse nada. Pero, por lo visto, Michiru lo había hecho y eso le dolía.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka, no supo como reaccionar. Sentía enojo, miedo, confusión, todo tan extrañamente mezclado que al final no pudo ni moverse.

- Entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo y bajó la vista al piso.

Pero Michiru no quería que las cosas se quedaran así. Tenía que explicarle, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

- Etienne y yo crecimos juntos. Nuestros padres eran grandes amigos y pensaron que sería buena idea que nuestras familias fueran una sola. Sin embargo, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo. Cuando supe quien era yo y cual era mi misión rompí mi compromiso con él y vine a Japón.

Haruka solo se limitaba a observarla. Michiru hubiera querido que gritara y le reclamara porque rayos no le había dicho algo tan importante. Pero no ocurrió. La joven de cabellos aguamarina comprendió cuanto le había afectado lo ocurrido.

- Yo... siento no habertelo dicho- se disculpó Michiru.  
- No tienes porque pedir disculpas. Es solo que creí que confiabas en mí, eso es todo.  
- Haruka...  
- Fue un día muy agitado, me voy a descansar- la interrumpió Haruka retirándose, dejando a Michiru a solas, confundida y sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

_- Cuando el destino nos alcanza-_ eso había dicho Etienne, era la frase favorita de ambos.

-Solo tienes dos opciones: enfrentarlo... o huir de él- dijo Michiru para sí misma- _Pero ¿por qué? Porque justo en este momento en el que mi vida comenzaba a ser normal de nuevo_- pensó la chica mirando con tristeza el ocaso.

* * *

YA SABEN, CRITICAS, REGAÑOS, SUGERENCIAS, PROPUESTAS (QUE NO SEAN INDECOROSAS), DEJEN UN REVIEW. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.  



	2. Ocaso

* * *

**D E C I S I O N E S  
**

* * *

_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, aún cuando no tengas la seguridad de estar decidiendo correctamente._  
Paulo Coelho, 'Brida'

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ocaso**

Michiru se despertó muy temprano. No había dormido bien por lo sucedido el día anterior. Ansiaba hablar con Haruka para explicarle (o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo) como fueron las cosas, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba en su habitación.

Desde la puerta Michiru contemplaba el cuarto vacío.  
- Realmente te dolió ¿no es cierto?- dijo la joven en voz baja.

Pasaron un par de horas sin que hubiera algún rastro de Haruka, hasta que apareció con el casco en una mano y su chaqueta de motociclista en la otra.

- Hola- saludó sin mirar a la joven de cabellos aguamarina.  
- Buenos días¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Michiru intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz, no se atrevía a preguntarle donde había estado.  
- No mucha- respondió Haruka con desgano- Te perdiste de un amanecer increíble- agregó después de unos momentos.  
- ¿Amanecer?- preguntó Michiru sin comprender- ¿Se puede saber a qué hora despertaste?  
- Para despertar primero tuve que haber dormido- contestó Haruka sin darle importancia dejándose caer en el sofá.

Michiru no supo que decir, bajó la mirada abrumada por la culpa y la tristeza y se sentó al lado de Haruka.

- Siento haberte ocultado algo así- hubo un momento de silencio.  
- Lo sé- contestó Haruka al fin mirándola con ternura- Y yo siento haberme comportado tan infantil ayer- añadió acercándose a ella- Sé que acordamos decirnos todo, pero estuve pensándolo mejor, llevará tiempo y hay cosas que no son fáciles de confesar.

Michiru asintió y Haruka la abrazó, Michiru correspondió al abrazo. Así pasaron algunos instantes, hasta que Haruka habló.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?  
- No. Te estaba esperando.  
- Bien. Vamos- dijo Haruka tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
- ¿A dónde?  
- Encontré un sitio muy especial donde podemos desayunar- contestó Haruka, Michiru le dirigió una mirada curiosa- La ciudad se ve diferente en la madrugada- agregó sonriendo.

Pasaron un día muy agradable. Después de desayunar, pasearon por las calles que habían recorrido el día anterior. Fueron despacio, sin prisas, observando detenidamente cada lugar y encontrando cosas nuevas que no habían notado antes.

Durante algunas horas se olvidaron de los malos momentos y disfrutaron de su compañía.

Al pasar frente a la vitrina de un establecimiento Haruka se detuvo de pronto.

- Ahora vuelvo- dijo y entró rápidamente.

Michiru se quedó esperando afuera. No fue hasta que miró el nombre del local que se dió cuenta de que era una joyería. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en una joyería? Unos minutos después Haruka salió sonriente del lugar, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Michiru con curiosidad.  
- De nada en particular. ¿Nos vamos?

Continuaron caminando hasta que se detuvieron a descansar en una playa cercana a su departamento. Desde ahí se podía contemplar el atardecer que pintaba el cielo con tonos amarillos y rojizos mezclados de una manera única. Parecía una pintura.

- ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que compraste en la joyería?- preguntó Michiru al cabo de unos instantes de silencio. Haruka no respondió de inmediato, siguió admirando el ocaso.  
- Michiru ¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos?  
- Dos años- contestó Michiru extrañada.  
- Dos años exactamente- corrigió Haruka mirándola a los ojos- Hoy se cumplen.  
- Eso creo- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa traviesa, Haruka le devolvió el gesto y sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Es un pequeño regalo para celebrar un día muy especial- contestó Haruka y abrió la caja.

Un medallón de oro brillaba dentro de la caja, era circular y al centro tenía incrustada una piedra azul marino. Parecía una réplica en miniatura del Espejo de Neptuno de Michiru. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Es una broma?  
- No- respondió Haruka sacando el medallón de la caja y poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello.  
- Es... hermoso. No debiste ...- dijo Michiru sin creerlo y ruborizándose- Pero yo no tengo nada para tí- admitió apenada.  
- No importa- contestó Haruka sonriendo- Mientras estés a mi lado nada más importa.

Michiru asintió agradecida y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka para contemplar juntos el atardecer.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente. 

- ¿Diga?   
- Hola Michiru- contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
- ¿E-Etienne?- preguntó la joven insegura.  
- Así es. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Me preguntaba si aceptarías comer conmigo- dijo Etienne.  
- Etienne...   
- Vamos, por los viejos tiempos- insistió el chico.  
- N-no lo sé.  
- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tu '_amigo_' se moleste?- preguntó Etienne en tono de broma.  
- No es eso.  
- Bien, entonces no tienes excusa.  
- E-está bien.  
- ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en el restarurante del centro a las siete?  
- Bien, entonces te veré a las siete.

En la tarde, Michiru llegaba al restautante aún no muy convencida de entrar. Si Haruka hubiera estado esa tarde en casa, Michiru habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones, pero por una extraña (e infortunada) coincidencia, esa mañana había tenido que salir a competir en una pista a las afueras de la ciudad, y no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por fin se decidió a entrar.

- Es un placer volver a verte Michiru- dijo Etienne levantándose para retirar la silla y que ella se sentara.

La cena se prolongó hasta entrada la noche. Ambos jóvenes hablaban animadamente de lo que habían vivido en esos últimos años. Michiru no se dió cuenta de la hora, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Etienne. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Recordaban sus vivencias en la niñez. Su noviazgo, en su adolescencia.

Etienne la acompañó a su departamento, al llegar se despidieron.

- Me divertí mucho Michiru. Espero que una noche así se vuelva a repetir.  
- Etienne, la verdad es que...  
- Por favor, fueron años sin vernos ¿no esperarás que me conforme con solo una cena cuando nos queda mucho por contar?- preguntó él con una sonrisa, ante la cual Michiru no pudo más que asentir.

Al día siguiente, Haruka regresó feliz, había ganado la carrera. Y, aunque Michiru le sonrió felicitándolo, no pudo dejar de notar que algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, estaba mal. En el transcurso de los siguientes días, la actitud de Michiru cambió. Era como si su habitual alegría se hubiera esfumado. Estaba nerviosa y se apartaba cuando Haruka intentaba acariciarla o besarla. Además salía por las tardes, inventando cualquier excusa.

Aunque al principio, Haruka no quizo preguntarle que sucedía (quizas porque temía la respuesta). Sus rechazos y desapariciones comenzaron a alarmarlo. Así que una tarde, y contra todos los malos presentimientos y advertencias de su corazón, siguió a Michiru.

Michiru caminó hasta un restaurante y entró. Haruka se quedó afuera, no tuvo que esperar mucho para verla de nuevo, esta vez del brazo de un hombre, que Haruka reconoció en seguida, era Etienne. La impresión fue tan grande que nopudo moverse, ya no quizo saber más.

Con lentitud y abrumado por el dolor del engaño, regresó a su departamento. Se sentó en el sillón y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo. Ahí se quedo, no supo cuanto tiempo. Hasta que escuchó cuando ella entró.

- ¡Haruka¿Creí que estarías en los entrenamientos!- exclamó Michiru sorprendida al verlo.  
- Se cancelaron. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Michiru no respondió. No le había dicho a Haruka a donde iba. Sabía que debió haberlo hecho, pero tuvo miedo de su reacción. Se prometió a sí misma que esa sería la última vez que se reuniría con Etienne y que ese mismo día le contaría todo a Haruka. Pero no sabía como hacerlo.

* * *

- No tienes que responder, los ví. Sólo tengo una pregunta Michiru ¿por qué¿Por qué me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?- preguntó Haruka con un tono que vagaba entre la furia y la decepción. 

Michiru guardó silencio sorprendida.

- Pensé que ya no habría secretos entre nosotros Michiru. ¿Por qué me mentiste?  
- ¡Yo no quería mentirte Haruka! En verdad no es lo que crees.  
- ¿No¡Entonces me gustaría saber que demonios sucede!  
- Por favor cálmate, déjame explicarte. Etienne y yo sólo hemos salido algunas veces, te aseguro que nada ha pasado entre él y yo.  
- ¡Esperas que te crea!  
- Te lo aseguro Haruka. Etienne solo quería que hablaramos, eso es todo. Sabes lo que significas para mí, jamás te traicionaría.

Haruka la miró con incredulidad. Reconocía la verdad en sus ojos, pero los celos y la furia no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. - Michiru¿no te das cuenta de lo que ese tipo pretende?- preguntó alzando la voz.  
- No te entiendo.  
- ¿Realmente piensas que vino aquí por negocios¿Qué coincidencia no? Justamente a la misma ciudad a donde nos mudamos.  
- Haruka divagas, solo es eso una coincidencia- dijo Michiru.  
- Sabes que no es así, los grandes negocios se realizan en las grandes ciudades. Michiru date cuenta de lo que estas haciendo. Jamás me habías ocultado nada hasta que él apareció.  
- ¡Solo es un amigo¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique!- estalló Michiru de pronto y salió del departamento tan rápida e inesperadamente que Haruka no pudo reaccionar.

Vagaba por las calles sin saber a donde ir. Nunca había discutido de esa manera con Haruka y la verdad no entendía el porque había actuado así. De pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente, algo que Haruka le había dicho. Así que decidió ir con él, tenía que preguntarle.

- Te noto triste¿que sucedió?- preguntó Etienne.  
- Haruka y yo discutimos- respondió Michiru con tristeza.  
- Lamento oir eso. ¿Por qué discutieron?  
- Se molestó por haberle ocultado que nos hemos visto durante los últimos días.  
- Y ¿por qué se lo ocultaste?  
- No lo sé, es sólo que temí que malinterpretara las cosas- contestó Michiru dándole la espalda.  
- No veo como podría malinterpretarlas, somos amigos ¿o no?- dijo Etienne.  
- ¿Lo somos?- cuestionó Michiru girando para mirarlo a los ojos.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Creo que no soy la única que oculta cosas. Me dijiste que habías venido por negocios. Sin embargo, me parece una gran coincidencia que sea precisamente aquí. Además siempre estás en el hotel ¿no se supone que deberías estar muy ocupado?- preguntó Michiru mirándolo fijamente.

Etienne le devolvió la mirada. Era cierto, él no había viajado a Japón por negocios. Michiru necesitaba saber cuál era la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

- Etienne ¿a qué viniste realmente?- preguntó Michiru con seriedad. El joven guardó silencio por unos momentos.   
- Vine por tí- respondió Etienne acercándose lentamente.

* * *

SALUDOS! BUENO HE AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, A DECIR VERDAD BATALLÉ UN POCO CON ESTE CAP, ESTUVE UN BUEN RATO EDITANDOLO, ESCRIBIENDO, BORRANDO, ETC. EL RESULTADO AQUÍ LO TIENEN. YA SABEN SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS, REGAÑOS, ETC, DEJEN UN REVIEW. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.  



	3. Felicidad

* * *

**D E C I S I O N E S**

* * *

_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, aún cuando no tengas la seguridad de estar decidiendo correctamente._  
Paulo Coelho, 'Brida'

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Felicidad**

- Vine por tí- respondió Etienne acercándose lentamente.   
- ¿Por mí?  
- Dejaste Paris sin decirme porque. Durante mucho tiempo no supe nada de tí. Comprendo que no te hayas querido comprometer tan joven, pero por lo menos debiste decírmelo de frente- contestó Etienne con seriedad.  
- Lo siento. Tenía algo importante que hacer aquí.  
- ¿Más importante que nosotros?  
- Etienne...  
- No. No busco explicaciones. Lo único que quiero es que regreses conmigo. Michiru, regresemos juntos- dijo Etienne tomando las manos de la chica- Por favor.  
- Yo no...- pero el joven no la dejó terminar, la besó con delicada pasión.

Al sentir sus labios Michiru recordó aquellos tiempos en que ambos compartían sus tristezas y sus alegrías, en que se besaban soñando en un futuro juntos. Sin pensarlo, los brazos de Michiru rodearon el cuello de Etienne y le correspondió el beso.

- _Mientras estés a mi lado nada más importa_- esas palabras vinieron a la mente de Michiru. De pronto la joven se apartó y retrocedió nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Etienne sin comprender.  
- No debemos. No debo- respondió la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
- Es por Haruka ¿verdad?- preguntó él, Michiru bajó la mirada.  
- Tú no entiendes todo lo que hemos pasado. Todo lo que nos une- contestó ella de espaldas a Etienne, tomando entre sus manos el medallón que le regaló Haruka y apretándolo con fuerza.  
- Entonces explícame.  
- No puedo- dijo Michiru y se volvió hacia él.  
- Michiru, si Haruka te quisiera se daría cuenta de que estas sufriendo.  
- No es cierto.  
- Sí lo es. No puedes quedarte en un lugar, muriendo poco a poco, solo por querer hacer feliz a otra persona.  
- Te suplico que no hables de lo que no sabes.  
- ¡Pues dime¡Explícame que sucede¡Porque no puedo creer que estes al lado de Haruka solo por obligación!- gritó Etienne.

Michiru no respondió, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del departamento.

* * *

No lo soportaba. Michiru le ocultaba algo y no soportaba su silencio, sus evasivas. Así que tomó una decisión. Buscó en la agenda de Michiru y marcó el número de la única persona que podría responder a sus preguntas. 

- Bueno.  
- ¿Está Michiru contigo?- preguntó Haruka sin rodeos, temiendo la respuesta.  
- No- respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.  
- Tenemos que hablar.

Alguien tocó dos veces a su puerta. Al abrir se encontró a un joven rubio de mirada penetrante.

- _Interesante forma de mirar_- pensó Etienne- Adelante- le dijo a su invitado y ambos se sentaron en la sala- Y bien ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?  
- Vine a saber que demonios haces aquí.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- Desde que llegaste, Michiru se ha comportado de forma extraña. Me evade.  
- Y tú crees que yo tengo la culpa- aseguró el francés.  
- ¿No es así?  
- Tal vez- aceptó Etienne, hizo una pausa, sabía que no se iría sin saber la verdad, así que continuó- Correcto Haruka, te diré porque estoy aquí. Como sabrás, Michiru y yo estuvimos comprometidos, pero por alguna razón (que no alcanzo a comprender) ella rompió el compromiso y dejó Francia.  
- Sí, lo sé.  
- Bien- Etienne suspiró- Al principio yo acepté esa decisión, éramos unos niños, ninguno de los dos quería casarse aún. Sin embargo, yo sentía algo por ella. Después me enteré que Michiru había vuelto a Japón y que poco a poco comenzó a ganar fama como violinista y pintora. Me alegré por ella. Por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Así que intenté contactarla para ofrecerle mi apoyo, pero nunca respondió a mis llamadas.  
- ¿Tu apoyo?  
- Mi padre conoce a Karl Müller, director de un prestigiado instituto de música en Viena. Le hablé de ella, le mostré videos de los recitales a los que se presentaba. Pronto el Sr. Müller se mostró muy interesado en que Michiru estudiara en el instituto, estaba convencido de que ahí podría llegar a ser la mejor.  
- ¿Michiru sabe de eso?- preguntó Haruka con asombro.  
- El propio Sr. Müller habló con ella. Pero dijo que no podía dejar Japón y lo rechazó, más de una vez.

Haruka lo miró sin poder creerlo. Michiru no le había dicho nada al respecto. Entonces recordó las misteriosas llamadas cuando aún estaban en Tokio. Cada vez que ella contestaba, su humor cambiaba, se ponía triste y melancólica. Había hecho su sueño, su felicidad, a un lado.

- ¿Entiendes por qué he estado buscándola¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
- Sí- contestó Haruka con voz apagada- Pero, no solo es por eso ¿verdad?- añadió mirándolo con recelo. Etienne sonrió levemente.  
- No te voy a negar que ese es mi único motivo. Sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera- respondió el joven. Haruka sonrió con ironía.  
- Claro. Austria está más cerca que Japón ¿no es cierto?  
- Sé que quizás lo que hubo entre Michiru y yo terminó hace tiempo, pero quisiera que volvieramos a intentarlo, sí ella me lo permite.  
- ¿Y si no quiere ir!- exclamó Haruka sin poder contenerse.  
- ¿Realmente crees eso¡Es su sueño!  
- Ya lo sé... lo sé.  
- Si realmente te importara no se lo impedirías.  
- ¡A tí no te importa su sueño¡Lo único que te interesa es llevártela para reconquistarla!- gritó Haruka apretando los puños con fuerza.  
- Te equivocas. Me importa más su felicidad.  
- Sí como no.  
- Es en serio Haruka. Pregúntate a tí mismo si ella es verdaderamente feliz aquí- dijo Etienne con seriedad.

Haruka le lanzó una mirada asesina, no pudo soportar escuchar más y salió tan rápido como pudo. Quería pensar a solas, con calma.

* * *

No sabía que hacer, daba vueltas por todo el departamento sin poder tranquilizarse. Necesitaba respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que giraban en su cabeza. Pero ¿a quién preguntarle¿a quién pedir ayuda? Con tristeza recordó a Setsuna, quien fue la única persona (además de Michiru) a la que había acudido en busca de consejo y solo ella podría ayudarle en un momento así. Sin embargo, ya no estaba ahí. 

De pronto se le ocurrió ¿cómo no había pensado en eso! Iba a tomar el teléfono pero... ¿sería correcto, no quería molestarla por algo así. Dudó un poco, después tomó el aparato y marcó un número al que solo había llamado una vez, y por motivos muy distintos.

Uno, dos timbrazos, nadie contestaba. Al quinto tono Haruka tuvo deseos de colgar, pero alguien levantó el auricular.

- Hola- dijo una voz algo somnolienta. Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír.   
- ¿Te desperté?- preguntó.  
- ¡Haruka!- gritó la persona al otro lado de la línea.   
- ¿Acaso interrumpí tu siesta?  
- No, claro que no- respondió la persona con fingido reproche- Me alegra escucharte. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien- mintió Haruka- Solo... solo llamé para saber como va todo por allá- añadió sin atreverse a preguntar lo que deseaba saber.  
- Sí, sí¿te han dicho que no sabes mentir?- preguntó la voz con suavidad- No es eso por lo que llamaste¿por qué no dices la verdad? Te oyes triste.  
- N-no pasa nada.  
- Sí pasa algo. Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes ¿no?  
- Lo sé.  
- Entonces habla. Te escucho.

Haruka suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido, lentamente al principio, pero conforme hablaba sus dudas, sus temores, comenzaron a fluir con mayor rapidez. La persona al teléfono guardó silencio para que Haruka se desahogara. Al final, contestó con ternura.

- Vaya, que difícil. Comprendo como te sientes en estos momentos, pero debes entender a Michiru, también ella debe estar confundida.  
- Sí, lo entiendo, pero aún así todo esto me está matando. No puedo soportarlo- dijo Haruka con desesperación.  
- Bien¿qué piensas hacer?  
- Romperle la cara al tipo- contestó Haruka para tratar de aliviar la tensión.  
- Mmm, no, no creo que eso ayude.  
- Tal vez no. ¿Entonces qué hago!  
- Primero, tranquilizarte, sé como actuas cuando te alteras. Segundo, no creo que Michiru tire a la basura todo lo que han vivido.  
- ¿Y si ella se va?  
- Habrá tomado una decisión y deberás respetarla.  
- No quiero perderla.  
- Haruka ¿qué te asusta más: que ella se vaya o que te abandone?  
- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
- Si ella se va, será por seguir un sueño, algo que había dejado a un lado. Pero si te abandona, quizás sea porque no está conforme o huye de algo.  
- O de alguien- corrigió Haruka con amargura.   
- Es posible. Pero conozco a Michiru y ella no abandonaría lo que más le importa sin pelear por defenderlo. En eso se parece a tí.  
- Entonces ¿me pides que me cruze de brazos mientras pierdo a una de las personas que más me importan?  
- No. Te pido que hagas algo mucho más difícil.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Esperar y confiar. Espera a saber su decisión y confía en ella. ¿Sabes? el amor y la amistad exigen algunos sacrificios, pero si los sentimientos son verdaderos, bien valen la pena.  
- No sé si podré hacerlo.  
- Yo sé que sí. Tienes una extraordinaria fortaleza y saldrás adelante, te lo aseguro.

Haruka guardó silencio por un momento. Al fin habló con más calma.

- Gracias.   
- De nada. Recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien, o un poco de compañía, aquí estoy.  
- ¿Aunque te despierte?  
- Bueno, no puedo dormir todo el día- respondió la persona con tono pensativo- Después de todo ¿a qué hora comería?- bromeó. Haruka rió de buena gana.  
- Por cierto¿desde cuando te volviste una consejera experta _Cabeza de Bombón_?   
- Desde que veo telenovelas- ambos rieron de nuevo- No, en realidad mis amigas y yo hemos tenido distintas experiencias, y gracias a eso aprendemos unas de otras.  
- Se nota- dijo Haruka con tranquilidad, la charla realmente le había ayudado- Bien, te dejo dormir.  
- ¡Oye!  
- ¡Es una broma! Saluda a las chicas de mi parte ¿quieres?  
- Lo haré. Hasta pronto Haruka.  
- Hasta luego Serena.

* * *

HOLA! BUENO YA DE REGRESO, SIENTO QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES TARDEN TANTO PERO MI JEFE ME HA REGAÑADO EN VARIAS OCASIONES POR ESTAR HACIENDO OTRAS COSAS (Y COMO SOY POBRE Y DE FAMILIA NUMEROSA NO PUEDO DARME EL LUJO DE QUE ME HECHEN DEL TRABAJO, JEJE ERA BROMA PERO SI ME HAN REGAÑADO). ASÍ QUE ME HE VISTO EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE DEJAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES HASTA CADA DOMINGO. 

WOMENVENUS: NO SABES COMO AGRADEZCO TUS REVIEWS, QUE ME DAN ÁNIMOS Y ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR CON MIS LOCURAS, JE JE. ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE ESTE CAPÍTULO, AL IGUAL QUE AL RESTO DE LOS LECTORES Y YA SABEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, ETC, SUS REVIEWS SON BIEN RECIBIDO. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	4. Despedida

* * *

**D E C I S I O N E S**

* * *

_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, aún cuando no tengas la seguridad de estar decidiendo correctamente._  
Paulo Coelho, 'Brida'

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Despedida**

- Solo por obligación- repitió Michiru para sí misma, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad.

Unas horas más tarde regresó a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Haruka, quien tenía las llaves en la mano.

- Me preocupé porque no llegabas. Iba a salir a buscarte- dijo Haruka haciéndose a un lado para que Michiru entrara.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala sin decir una palabra.

- Lo siento- dijo Michiru sin atreverse a mirar a Haruka.  
- Yo también- contestó Haruka.

Y de nuevo un pesado y abrumador silencio los envolvió.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Haruka al fin.  
- Nada- respondió Michiru con la vista en el piso.  
- No mientas- insistió Haruka.

Michiru guardó silencio. Haruka se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

- Sé que estas pasando por momentos muy difíciles, pero te pido que me permitas ayudarte.

Michiru levantó la mirada. Haruka también la miró, sonreía, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos. Parecían tristes, profundamente tristes.

- Te conozco muy bien Michiru y sé que estas sufriendo- dijo Haruka dándole la espalda a su amiga- Y no quiero ser yo quien te haga sufrir.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Michiru sin comprender.  
- Digamos que Etienne y yo tuvimos una 'charla amistosa'- respondió Haruka con sarcasmo- Él me dijo porque viajó hasta aquí.  
- Tú y él ¿hablaron¿acaso él vino?- preguntó Michiru asombrada.  
- No. Yo fui a hablar con él- contestó Haruka- Tenía que hacerlo. Lo siento- añadió al notar la sorpresa de Michiru.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque quería saber que sucedía, porque actuabas así. Etienne me contó el motivo de su visita.

Michiru se quedó helada. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Etienne quería que regresara con él a Europa. La joven no supo que decir. Solo se quedó inmóvil.

- Haruka...- iba a decir Michiru pero Haruka la miró de tal forma que no pudo terminar.  
- No sabes cuanto significas para mí Michiru- dijo Haruka con ternura- Y es por eso que quiero que seas feliz.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru y puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven, Michiru notó que temblaba un poco.

- Si tu felicidad no esta aquí, ve y búscala. Encuéntrala dondequiera que esté.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo¿Tú... tú quieres que me vaya¿es eso?  
- ¿Querer? No. No quiero. Lo que quiero es que estés bien. Que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes. Que... seas feliz.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz contigo?  
- ¿Lo eres?  
- ¡Sí!- contestó Michiru. Haruka sonrió amargamente.  
- Ya te lo dije, te conozco y sé cuando mientes- dijo Haruka- No, no lo eres y lo entiendo. Después de todo ¿yo que puedo ofrecerte?  
- Haruka no hagas esto- suplicó Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Mientras tú seas feliz, yo lo seré ¿recuerdas?- contestó Haruka.

Michiru se abrazó al cuerpo de Haruka, quien correspondió al abrazo y, por más que quizo, no pudo evitar llorar.

- ¿Eso es todo¿Te dejarás vencer así de fácil?- preguntó Michiru y se aferró más a Haruka.  
- ¿Así de fácil¡¿No te das cuenta de que es lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida!- exclamó Haruka abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

Era aún muy temprano. Haruka no había regresado a dormir. Eso la preocupó. Entonces comprendió que no quería despedirse, que ya lo había hecho la noche anterior. 

Aún dudaba. ¿Era correcto abandonar a la única persona con quien se había sentido segura? Pero por otro lado¿era correcto seguir a su lado sintiéndose así, vacía, infeliz? Habían compartido tanto. Lucharon lado a lado, sufrieron el mismo dolor, derramaron lágrimas y sangre. ¿Valió la pena? La tristeza la invadió con mayor fuerza y al mirar el boleto de avión recordó lo que le había dicho.

**- ¿Así de fácil¡¿No te das cuenta de que es lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida!- exclamó Haruka abrazándola con fuerza.  
- ¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó Michiru separándose lentamente.  
- Eres todo para mí, lo que más quiero en este mundo, pero te estoy haciendo daño al mantenerte a mi lado, y no puedo soportarlo- contestó Haruka bajando la mirada.  
- Tú nunca me harías daño.  
- Es lo que hago. Pero ahora...  
- ¿Ahora¿ahora qué?  
- Eres libre. Libre para que persigas tu sueño, para que busques tu verdadera felicidad- contestó Haruka y le entregó un boleto de avión.  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
- Es el mismo vuelo que el de Etienne, sale mañana a las once.  
- No, no por favor- dijo Michiru llorando.  
- Cuando nos conocimos, tú no querías que me atara al cruel destino que nos esperaba, me diste la oportunidad de ser libre. Ahora es mi turno. Adiós Michiru. Que seas feliz- se despidió Haruka, le dió un último beso y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.  
- ¡Haruka!**

Michiru miraba el boleto en sus manos. Entonces notó una hoja cuidadosamente doblada en su interior. La tomó, y el corazón se le detuvo al reconocer la letra de Haruka. Era una carta.

_Michiru: _

_Ya debes estar rumbo a Europa, rumbo a tu nueva vida, tras tu sueño. Te has alejado de mí, has tomado una decisión y voy a respetarla. Te debo por lo menos eso. _

_Perdóname por no decirte adiós frente a frente, no podía hacerlo, porque tal vez no te dejaría ir. Preferí huir, esconderme cobardemente y plasmar en una simple hoja de papel lo que has significado para mí desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida: mi mundo entero. _

_Que curioso, siempre temí perderte en alguna batalla, que salieras herida, no poder protegerte, ni estar a tu lado. Mi más grande temor fue siempre ese, perderte. Sin embargo, ahora te perderé, aún cuando luché por evitarlo, te perderé. _

_No sabes cuanto voy a extrañarte. Extrañaré tu voz, dulce y melodiosa; tus ojos de mar, calmados y serenos; tu sonrisa cálida y oportuna. ¿Cuántas veces, en mi desesperación, tus palabras me tranquilizaron! Mi angustia se perdía en tu mirada y mi corazón latía de nuevo con tus sonrisas angelicales. _

_Sé que ahora ya no estarás a mi lado y eso duele, duele tanto que no creo poder soportar el dolor. Pero si algo he aprendido de tí es a ser fuerte, a luchar y a salir adelante. Y eso es lo que haré, seguir adelante. No sé como, ni cuanto tardaré en hacerlo, pero te prometo intentar. _

_Y algún día, cuando veas cumplido tu sueño, te veré desde primera fila en alguno de tus conciertos y seré feliz por el simple hecho de que tú lo seas. Lo único que te pido es que no me olvides, que pienses en mí de vez en cuando, que recuerdes los breves momentos en que fuimos felices. _

_Hasta siempre. _

_Haruka._

Michiru lloraba mientras leía aquellas palabras. ¡Cuánto sacrificio implicaba para Haruka¡cuanta nobleza! _Seré feliz por el simple hecho de que tú lo seas_. No, no era verdad y Michiru lo sabía. Le había hecho tanto daño y no se lo merecía.

No sabía que hacer. Por un lado, ese era su hogar, su lugar estaba al lado de Haruka, habían luchado tanto por salvar este mundo, por tener un futuro. Pero por otro, su sueño estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado, ahí, al alcance de su mano. ¿Cuá de las dos oportunidades representaba su verdaera felicidad?

Salió de su habitación. Ya había amanecido. Se detuvo frente a la ventana para admirar el mar bañado por la luz del sol. Entonces tomó una fotografía que estaba en una mesita al lado de la ventana. La miró por unos momentos y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Respiró hondo. Entonces supo que debía hacer.

Haruka le había permitido ir en busca de su sueño, le había obsequiado una nueva oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar. Buscó su bolso y salió del departamento. Al cerrar la puerta no miró atrás. El corazón le pesaba pero no le importó. Había tomado una decisión.

Michiru se presentó en su departamento. Y aún antes de abrir la puerta, Etienne ya sabía que era ella.

- Hola. Pasa por favor- dijo el joven y ambos se sentaron en la sala- Me alegra que estés aquí.  
- Tengo algo importante que decirte.  
- Bien, te escucho.

* * *

Después de no dormir y mucho caminar, regresó al departamento. No tenía prisa en volver. Vacío, frío, oscuro. Ya no era lo mismo. Sin Michiru, solo era un '_lugar más_' no un hogar. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de pensar que haría. 

Ya no tenía a nadie, ni a Michiru, ni a Setsuna, a nadie. Tendría que encontrar su camino, su vida, sin alguien que le diera ánimos para continuar, que no le permitiera caer en los momentos de duda y desesperación.

Lo extraño era que, a pesar de todo, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Tomó una decisión que le desgarró el alma, pero Michiru sería feliz.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarla dando un gran concierto en algún importante auditorio en Europa. Sonriendo, dejándose llevar por la música y haciendo vibrar al público que la escuchaba. Por alguna razón, ese solo pensamiento calmó un poco su dolor.

- _El amor y la amistad exigen ciertos sacrificios..._  
- Sí es cierto. Y aunque duela sé que hice lo que debía- dijo Haruka, unos instantes después se levantó.

A través de la ventana podía verse un hermoso atardecer, el sol bañaba con su cálida luz la playa y el agua marina. Haruka vió el reloj. Las seis. Hacía siete horas que el avión había despegado. Estaba hecho.

De pronto una sensación de desapego se hizo presente. No quería continuar en aquel lugar. Ya nada le ataba a él. Decidió irse, sin saber a donde. No pertenecía a ningún sitio.

- _Recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien, o un poco de compañía, aquí estoy._  
- Otra vez tienes razón Cabeza de Bombón- dijo Haruka sonriendo levemente.

Dudó un poco, pero después pensó que era mejor regresar a Tokio. Fue a su habitación y empacó todo lo que creyó necesitar. El resto se quedaría ahí, y no volvería por él. Le llevó 10 minutos preparar todo para marcharse, para comenzar de nuevo.

El único recuerdo que se permitió llevar fue una fotografía, su favorita. En ella aparecían Haruka, a su izquierda una mujer de cabellos oscuros y largos, y a su derecha una joven de cabellos ondulados y color aguamarina. No quizo dejar su tesoro ahí, así que la tomó con ternura y la guardó en su maleta.

Hechó un último vistazo a su departamento, para luego darle la espalda a todos aquellos recuerdos. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo súbitamente.

* * *

ANTES QUE NADA MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HEBR ACTUALIZADO ANTES! HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y VARIOS DOLORES DE CABEZA. PERO ANTE TODO LA RESPONSABILIDAD (jajaja), AQUÍ ESTE EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC, LES PROMETO EL DESENLACE DE LA HISTORIA PARA EL DOMINGO. HASTA LUEGO.**  
**


	5. Destino

* * *

**D E C I S I O N E S**

* * *

_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, aún cuando no tengas la seguridad de estar decidiendo correctamente._  
Paulo Coelho, 'Brida'

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Destino**

**Hechó un último vistazo a su departamento, para luego darle la espalda a todos aquellos recuerdos. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo súbitamente.**

- ¿Acaso te vas?- preguntó una delicada voz. Haruka retrocedió unos pasos sin dar crédito a lo que veía.  
- ¿Tú¿pero?  
- ¿Te sorprende?

Haruka creyó que era un sueño, una de esas crueles alucinaciones que aparecen en los momentos de melancolía. Dejó caer la maleta y se talló los ojos. Pero al abrirlos ella seguía ahí, sonriendo.

**Michiru se presentó en su departamento. Y aún antes de abrir la puerta, Etienne ya sabía que era ella. **

**- Hola. Pasa por favor- dijo el joven y ambos se sentaron en la sala- Me alegra que estés aquí.  
- Tengo algo importante que decirte.  
- Bien, te escucho.  
- Etienne, me sorprendió mucho verte aquí y aún más el saber a que habías venido- dijo Michiru seriamente.  
- Entiendo, pero vine porque me preocupé por tí.  
- Lo sé, créeme y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte preocupado- Michiru bajó la mirada y guardó silencio- Esto es muy difícil.**

**Etienne supiró y tomó sus manos para intentar tranquilizarla.**

**- Sé que es muy difícil, pero debes pensar en lo mejor para tí. De esto depende tu futuro- dijo Etienne. Michiru asintió en silencio.  
- Mi futuro- susurró la joven llevándose la mano derecha al pecho para apretar un medallón de oro.  
- Michiru¿por qué dudas? Sabes que se trata de tu sueño.  
- Sin embargo, debes entender que todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Etienne sin comprender. Michiru respiró hondo.  
- Que no voy a irme contigo- contestó ella. Etienne la miró asombrado.  
- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!- exclamó él levantándose bruscamente.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Entonces por qué...?- iba a decir Etienne pero ella lo interrumpió.   
- No quiero abandonar lo que más me importa.  
- No quieres... o no puedes.  
- No me malinterpretes. Me quedo porque decidí hacerlo. Sin obligaciones, sin ataduras.  
- Lo haces por Haruka- afirmó Etienne apretando los puños con ira contenida.  
- Lo hago por mí. Porque mi vida está aquí- contestó Michiru levantándose también.  
- ¿Tu vida? Tu vida estaba en Paris ¿lo recuerdas? Conmigo.  
- Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero ahora soy feliz aquí.  
- ¡No puedo creer eso¿Haruka te obligó?- preguntó él tratando de hallar una explicación, Michiru negó con la cabeza.  
- Ha sido mi decisión, solo mía. Haruka se hizo a un lado, me dejó decidir.  
- ¿Y entonces por qué te quedas?  
- Porque ahora entiendo que este es mi lugar.  
- ¿Q-qué sucederá con tu sueño?  
- Puedo cumplirlo aquí. Sé que no será fácil, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que lograré hacerlo. **

**Etienne no supo que decir, estaba consternado. La perdería una vez más.  
**

**- Adiós- dijo Michiru y se encaminó a la puerta. Pero el joven la detuvo parándose frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros. **

**- No te creo¡no te creo!- aseguró Etienne- No eres feliz.  
- Etienne por favor.  
- No eres feliz y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo él y la besó apasionadamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Michiru no correspondió al beso. **

**Etienne intentó besarla de nuevo pero la chica le negó sus labios. Él retrocedió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. La mirada de Michiru era intensa y reflejaba su voluntad, su fuerza. El joven francés comprendió que se había equivocado, retrocedió un poco, intentando asimilar lo que sucedía. Un incómodo silencio los envolvió. **

**- Yo... Michiru...perdóname- se disculpó Etienne bajando la mirada.  
- No tienes porque pedir perdón.  
- Sí, si tengo- insistió él- Me aferré a una vaga esperanza de que al encontrarnos, al tratar de recordar lo que vivimos juntos, todo sería igual que antes, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así.  
- Todos debemos tener esperanzas. Es lo que nos impulsa a seguir adelante.   
- Quizás tengas razón- dijo Etienne encogiéndose de hombros con resignación- Es solo que no quería perderte- agregó con tristeza.  
- Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré- contestó ella con suavidad.  
- Lo sé.  
- Te agradezco todos los bellos momentos que compartimos y por todo lo que has hecho por mí Etienne. Realmente espero que seas feliz. **

**Michiru tomó sus manos con ternura. Etienne la miró maravillado. Había tomado una decisión muy difícil, y aún así, algo en sus ojos, en su voz, le decía que la joven frente a él no tenía duda alguna. Pudo ver su determinación. Ella tenía razón, no era la misma que había conocido en su infancia. Había crecido, madurado, como persona y como mujer. Él sonrió. **

**- Gracias- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo no te desearé lo mismo, porque sé que ya lo eres. Cuídate mucho y sé feliz ¿quieres?  
**

**La chica asintió sonriendo. Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron con calidez y Michiru le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla a su amigo. **

**- Adiós Etienne.  
- Adiós Michiru. **

* * *

- Michiru ¿por qué?  
- No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía irme. Todo lo que me importa y quiero está aquí- contestó ella con suavidad y caminó hacia Haruka.  
- ¿Aquí? No- dijo Haruka negando con la cabeza- Tu lugar está allá junto a tu gente, en donde tu sueño puede cumplirse, donde serás feliz- añadió y retrocedió un poco.  
- Mi sueño se cumplirá en donde yo me esfuerce por cumplirlo- contestó Michiru- En cuanto a estar junto a mi gente, hace mucho que lo estoy. 

Haruka la miró. No podía creerlo¿realmente estaba pasando? Michiru estaba ahí diciéndole que se quedaría... a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste?  
- Me dí cuenta de cuanto te costó hacer lo que hiciste, dejaste que tomara mi propio camino y, aunque sabías que quizás no era el mismo que el tuyo, no te interpusiste. Confiaste en mí y te lo agradezco- dijo Michiru acercándose.  
- Yo...- Haruka no supo que más responder.  
- Ahora sé cuanto valor necesitaste para tomar la decisión de aceptar tu destino. Sin embargo, creo que nuestro destino siempre ha sido estar juntas. Tú tomaste tu decisión Haruka, y yo la mía, decidí quedarme.  
- No debiste.  
- ¿Querías que me fuera?  
- ¡No!... Sí... yo- Haruka se llevó las manos al rostro y lo frotó con fuerza para intentar despejarse- Esto es muy complicado.  
- No tanto. Tú no querías que me fuera y yo no quería irme. ¿Ves? es más fácil de lo que crees.  
- Si te quedaste solo porque te sentías obligada...- empezó a decir Haruka.  
- No, no es por eso- le interrumpió Michiru- Simplemente comprendí que este era mi lugar, donde me siento bien, donde quiero vivir y donde soy... feliz.  
- ¿Feliz?  
- Sí. Ahora Haruka, pregúntame de nuevo si soy feliz- dijo Michiru con ternura.

Haruka titubeó, después de un momento preguntó con cierto temor.

- ¿E-eres feliz?  
- Sí, lo soy- respondió la joven de cabellos aguamarina con voz delicada pero firme.

Al mirar la decisón en sus ojos, Haruka le creyó. Se quedó inmóvil, admirándola. De pronto sintió miedo, miedo de que todo eso no fuera más que un sueño, de que si se movía ella se desvanecería en el aire. Sin embargo, parecía tan real.

Michiru se enterneció por la mirada de Haruka. Tan inocente, tan pura, tan noble. Se acercó lentamente y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

- ¿E-estoy soñando verdad?- preguntó Haruka en voz baja. Michiru esbozó una sonrisa y respondió con suavidad, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de Haruka.  
- No, Haruka, estoy aquí.

El cálido abrazo de Michiru pareció despertar a Haruka, muy despacio sus brazos se movieron y rodearon a la joven. La estrechó con fuerza, temiendo que se alejara. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y un sollozo escapara de su garganta.

Se separaron después de unos instantes. Haruka intentó decir algo pero Michiru puso un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza, acercó su rostro al de Haruka y le dió un suave beso. Se miraron a los ojos, no había más que decir.

La noche ya había caído. La luna llena resplandecía en el cielo estrellado, siendo muda testigo del reencuentro de dos almas, de la reunión de dos destinos que jamás volverían a separarse.

* * *

El lugar estaba rodeado de enormes peceras, tan grandes que sus paredes de cristal ocupaban del suelo hasta el techo y dejaban ver peces de hermosos colores y formas variadas. 

- Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, porque al verlo me hace sentir bien. Puedo estar así eternamente.  
- Bueno a mi me relaja más estar conduciendo un automóvil.  
- Que torpe- rió la chica dándose la vuelta- Me refería al pez.  
- ¿Qué?

Afuera una lluvia de estrellas iluminaba la noche.

- Entonces ¿de qué?  
- Es impresionante ¿no crees?  
- Sí, tienes razón.  
- ¿Sabes, desde hace un momento sentí como una energía maligna se acercaba pero...  
- ¿Es el enemigo?  
- No lo sé. La imagen se desaparece muy rápido.  
- Entonces debe ser una energía que fue atraída por la gravedad de la Tierra.  
- Te has vuelto muy optimista ¿verdad?  
- Si esa energía no es capaz de reflejarse en tu espejo, significa que no vale la pena.  
- Eso fue un sarcasmo.  
- Por supuesto que no. Yo creo en tí, ciegamente.

Ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro. De pronto la lluvia de estrellas cesó.

- Se terminó.  
- ¿Qué?

Unos instantes después algo extraño comenzó a suceder, las parejas que habían estado admirando la lluvia de estrellas comenzaron a quejarse y a tallarse los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa¡Ah!  
- ¡Haruka!  
- Algo se me incrustó.  
- Déjame ver- dijo la joven y tomó su mano para observar la herida- Parece un pedazo de cristal- añadió mostrando un pequeño objeto en su pañuelo, inesperadamente el objeto comenzó a brillar.  
- ¡Suéltalo Michiru!

Haruka hizo que Michiru soltara el objeto, que momentos después de caer comenzó a transformarse en una estatua de cristal. Al cabo de unos segundos esta cobró vida.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Haruka desafiante.

Pero eso no era todo, con sorpresa observaron que a su alrededor nuevas criaturas aparecían listas para atacar.

- Parece ser que a tu espejo le hace falta un poco de mantenimiento.  
- ¿Es el momento para hacer bromas?  
- Perdón.

Lo que siguió fue aún más sorprendente. Una voz ordenando a las criaturas de cristal que atacaran. Un grito. Sailor Plut. Hotaru. Una nueva batalla.

- Con que vamos a pelear de nuevo contra el mal ¿verdad?  
- Recuerda que ese es nuestro destino- dijo ella.

- _Sí, lo es, y no importa, mientras estés a mi lado nada más importa_- pensó Haruka.

Michiru sonrió, pues ella también compartía ese sentimiento.

- _Cuando el destino nos alcanza tienes dos opciones: enfrentarlo o huir de él. Yo he decidido enfrentarlo_- pensó la joven y miró a Haruka-_Y no me arrepiento_.

* * *

BUENO HE AQUÍ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, SÍ LO SÉ UN POCO CORTA, PERO NO SÉ SI MENCIONÉ QUE LO SERÍA (COMO DOY LATA CON ESO NO?). ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERARÉ SUS CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, SALUDOS, DESPEDIDAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, ETC. 

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO. GRACIAS PARTICULARMENTE A WOMENVENUS Y A CHIBIDARKXIAO POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIRME (ME HAN HECHO TAN FELIZ! JEJE).

NO SE PIERDAN PROXIMAMENTE EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO DE LA ERA DE LA LUZ, TITULADO UNA 'NUEVA BATALLA' , TENDRÁ DE TODO UN POCO Y ALGUNA QUE OTRA SORPRESILLA (PARA UNA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SUGIERO QUE LEAN 'LA ERA DE LA LUZ: EL ALMA DEL FÉNIX', NO ES QUE ME ESTÉ HACIENDO PROPAGANDA,AHHHH ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO). HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA.


End file.
